The Secret
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Tyson has a secret. He tells Max the secret. But Max can’t keep a secret. And Kai finds out… TyKa [complete]
1. It's

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off of this. 

Author's Notes: Hey, this is just another weird fanfic by me, Ranma. Post season one, no real continuum. This'll be a two-part story. 

Credit: Glay! For giving the idea for Kai's physical state when he appears in this part…!!

For: DaiChansLady, Mugs, dna18, minted*candi, BoUnCy Bunny, Kai-Koi, KhaosOne, Chaimera, CrazyJen, Vialana, Yaenia, Yuki-mono, Titanicbabe, Chained Fire, AJ-Tehrikian, Kalico, Yami FireKali, Chibi Kai, Yoshimi Ono, Autore Kozoma, Darkspider, Kiina, SSJ4 Sailor Menz, backward, I luv Kai, SilveryKitsune, Lrigelbbub, MistyEyes, Rumi-Chan, DragonBlade, and Andlachiel 

This is dedicated to everyone who either has me on their favourite authors list or authors alert! I know I don't deserve ta be on there… so thanks.

**The Secret**

Part One – It's... 

The midnight haired teen rolled over in the comfy hotel bed and stared up at the ceiling of the room, one thought running through his mind. 

'_Kai_.' 

The name had been on his mind for a while tonight – just like it had been for the nights of the past couple of months… and the mornings… and the afternoons… and really _all_ the time. Any time he'd seen the older teen he'd always get that _feeling_. His stomach would flutter with butterflies, his heart would begin to race, his palms would get sweaty, and his cheeks would turn red with a blush. He'd somehow manage to stumble over the simplest of words and make even _more_ of a fool of himself without even trying, all because of just a glimpse of Kai. 

And recently, there had been many glimpses. 

The team had gone their separate ways for a while with only a few chance meetings here and there because of special beyblade events occurring in the BBA headquarters. But now the Bladebreakers had reformed for an upcoming tournament where they would have to defend their title. His strong friendships with Ray and Max (along with Kenny!) had reformed too, but with Kai it was a little different… 

At first, he'd figured that Kai's returned presence around him was just making him nervous and edgy, because the team captain's attitude had toned down after the world championships in Russia. 

But that hadn't been it. He wasn't just nervous or edgy – he was _happy _that he could talk and beyblade with Kai again. 

He was happy when Kai looked at him, or when Kai stood near him, or when Kai touched him… and he was _more_ than just happy when a couple weeks ago he had done something especially idiotic during a beybattle practise and Kai had given him a small smile – even though it had been attached with a peculiar look. 

He didn't know how it had happened, or why it had happened, or even _when_ exactly he had started to feel differently about the dual-haired teen, but Tyson knew what the whole thing was. 

He had a crush. 

On Kai. 

And he couldn't tell anyone about it. 

The pony-tailed teen blew a breath out and shoved a hand underneath the hotel room pillow. They had separate rooms, for once, in the hotel, and Tyson was glad for it because he'd often stay up late thinking about what he was going to do about his crush. On Kai. 

He was in deep, that was for sure, and bottling up what he was feeling wasn't something that was in his nature to do. He'd been keeping this secret for longer than he had thought he could keep something like this… and he _really_ had to tell someone. 

Tyson usually found that if he talked about his fears about something to someone, then they'd go away and seem silly after all… and he wanted to see if it was the same way with a crush. If he told someone about it, would he figure out that he really _didn't_ like Kai as much as he thought he did? Would the crush seem silly and even weird if he talked to someone about it…? He had to know. He had to find out if what he felt for Kai was more important than that… and he had to find out if any of the others thought that Kai could even… sort of feel the same way. 

"I'm hopeless…" Tyson whispered to himself in the night of the room. The slightly chubby teen rolled over onto his side and reached out, hugging the other large pillow on the bed to his chest. It was soft and Tyson closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pliable object, imagining that it was Kai. 

"Mmhmm Kai…" Tyson mumbled. Smiling widely he squeezed the pillow tighter, nuzzling the soft item. His long blue bangs messed up at the affectionate movement and he sighed dreamily, his large dark blue eyes opening. 

He _had_ to tell someone about his feelings because it was eating him up inside to keep it to himself. But _who_ could he tell? Kenny would probably faint! Ray would probably be considerate… but the Chinese blader would _also_ probably urge him to act on his crush and Tyson didn't think he could handle any embarrassing comments Ray could come up with! That only left Max. 

_'Good ol' Max._' Tyson thought to himself. '_He can keep a secret, I'm sure of it! And he probably won't make fun of me if he knows it's serious…_' Nodding to himself, the midnight haired teen closed his eyes sleepily and drifted off for the next day.

**** 

  
"Hey um, Max, can I talk to you for a sec, buddy?" 

"Huh?" Max looked up from his Beyblader's United magazine and turned to face Tyson. "Sure Tyson, what do you wanna talk about?" The blonde asked as he set the magazine down. 

Tyson came over and sat down in the chair across from Max. The two of them were at the small table located in the spacious living room that connected the Bladebreaker's suites. Kai, Ray and Kenny were off doing their own things at the moment while they waited for the news from Mr. Dickinson on the latest Beyblade Tournament. 

The midnight haired blader fidgeted in his seat for a bit. "Well…" Tyson said uneasily. '_Alright here goes…' _He thought."I've kinda had something on my mind for the past little while…" The world champion said aloud. 

_'For the past little while?_' Max thought. '_Yeah right! More like a couple of months…' _

For the past couple of months when the Bladebreakers had been training and working together for the BBA and training for the upcoming tournament, Tyson had been acting very distracted. They had all been a little worried by it – sometimes Tyson would get all flushed and wide-eyed, and start to act funny like he was ill or something… but then Tyson would snap back into his usual self and grin and laugh and tell them all he never felt better. But it was pretty obvious something had been troubling the world champion. 

Maybe his friend was finally going to let him know what had been plaguing him. 

"What's the matter?" Max asked. 

"Uh well…" Tyson hemmed and hawed, like he was… embarrassed? But that couldn't be right, what did Tyson have to be embarrassed about? "It's um…well… It's a secret…" 

"A secret?" Max asked confused – He hadn't expected something like that. 

"Yeah… I've been keeping it a while now and it's been really bugging me… I just have to tell somebody, y'know?" Tyson explained. 

"Whoa…" Max gaped and leaned forward eagerly. "What is it?" 

Tyson laughed nervously and his face reddened a bit. "O-Oh…Nothing big… just…you have to promise not to tell anyone…ok?" 

"Hey, no problem Tyson. You know you can tell me anything. I swear I won't spill your secret." Max replied in confidence. 

Tyson let out a breath of relief and sat back in his chair. '_Yeah Maxy was the best choice to tell._' "Thanks Max." 

The two sat there for a while before Max started to get impatient. "So?" The blond prompted. 

"So…?" Tyson asked, starting to get second thoughts about this. 

"So what's the secret!" Max exclaimed. 

"Oh… right." Tyson steeled his features and seemed to find his resolve. "Okay, the thing is… I dunno if you've noticed but…" The midnight haired teen swallowed and opened his mouth to say the rest, but then Tyson seemed to look past the blond at something and his face got _very_ red, plus he started to fidget. 

"Huh?" Max blinked and turned around in his seat to look at whatever it was Tyson was staring at. 

"Oh, hey Kai." Max said to the team captain as he entered the room. Somehow Kai had managed to do it silently, once _again_, and from the looks of it his sudden appearance had made Tyson almost have a heart attack. 

"Hmphf." Kai acknowledged the blond, and then Tyson, by sending the tanned teen an odd look. 

Tyson had both his hands covering his face, his long bangs ruffled in sudden disarray. The world champion's ears were tinged red with a hot blush, and Max was sure that Tyson's cheeks were probably the matching colour. For some reason his friend was the perfect picture of embarrassment! 

"Hey Tyson are you OK??" Max asked, his eyes widening. 

"Y-yeah, of course!!" Tyson hastily let go of his face and leaned forward on the small table, his eyes cast away from the tall standing form of the Bladebreaker's team captain. He started to draw little circles in the wood with his finger, still not looking at Kai. 

Tyson had actually done that a few times these past weeks, although Max had never thought it important before. Actually, pretty recently Tyson had stopped greeting Kai whenever he would enter a room – that was sort of odd since the world champion had always been the first person to do that! 

Max blinked and gave the duel-haired teen a second glance. Kai had probably been training in the hotel's gym because the team captain was sweating from an obviously heavy workout. His black muscle shirt was clinging to his chest from the perspiration. He had forgone his scarf and armguards, probably having left them downstairs. 

Shrugging to himself, the blond continued to scan the beyblading magazine he had been reading before Tyson had come to tell him his secret. 

A small frown creased Kai's forehead at Tyson's higher interest in the tabletop than him. The midnight haired teen didn't lift his eyes to look at him, however, even as he continued to stand there. It made him feel… 

"If you're feeling sick, Tyson, it's because you've been cooped up in the hotel too much." Kai stated walking closer to the younger teen's chair. 

"Oh, I feel fine!" Tyson said cheerfully, abruptly stopping his tracing on the table, and managing a glance up at Kai. 

The team captain's auburn eyes stared straight into Tyson's blue ones pinning the younger teen's gaze within his own. "Make sure you don't get sick." Kai told the other teen, more at ease to finally have Tyson paying attention to him. "The new tournament isn't in very long." 

The pony-tailed teen nodded. "Yeah I kn-oh…" Tyson's reply trailed off when his brain registered what the team captain was doing. 

Kai had slid a hand underneath his damp shirt and brought the stretchy fabric up to wipe away some of the sweat rolling down his forehead and temple, giving Tyson a clear view of his washboard stomach as the article of clothing lifted up. 

A fierce blush took over Tyson's whole face and neck and he gaped, a few choked noises escaping his mouth, until his hands flew to his face again and he turned in his chair trembling slightly, looking completely away from his crush. 

Max looked up from his magazine. "Huh??" The blond perked up from Tyson's sudden movement and glanced to the still standing teen. "Did you come for something Kai??" 

Kai stood there, stunned for a moment, before he frowned and briskly made his way to his room. The team captain grabbed a towel from his bag and then came back into the suite's living area. "Don't spend the whole day lazing around." Kai said roughly before he turned and walked off. 

Tyson's eyes were glued to the wall nervously as Kai left the suite, heading for someplace unknown. 

"Are you sure you're OK, Tyson?" Max questioned then leaned forward and placed a hand on Tyson's forehead. "Well you don't SEEM to have a fever." 

The tanned teen quickly shoved the blond's hand away. "I-I'm fine!!" Tyson croaked out finally tearing his gaze from the wall. 

The holder of Draciel blinked at Tyson's continued perplexing behaviour. If he wasn't sick then why would Tyson act that way? What was going on with his friend that would make him get all red and look all lovesick- '_That's it!_' 

Max smiled widely at his friend. "Wait, I know what's wrong! Lemme guess – you're crushing on somebody, right?" 

"W-what!?" Tyson stuttered, then looked away seemingly put off by that suggestion. "I am _not_…" 

"Oh c'mon Tyson!! You can't hide it!!" Max wheedled his glowering friend. "That's the secret you were going to tell me!! You're crushing on someone!" 

Tyson rubbed his nose trying to get his resolve back. '_I'm so obvious…!_' Tyson thought to himself wildly while trying to will his blush away. Deciding it was easier to just say it and get it all over with, Tyson replied to the blond's accusation as nonchalantly as possible. "…So?" 

Max's eyes widened and he yelled. "You ARE?? Wow Tyson I was just kidding I didn't think it was true!!" 

Tyson clamped a hand over the blond's mouth and glared. "SHH!! NOT SO LOUD!" Tyson shouted…and then realized someone could have heard that. The world champion released Max and sat back in his chair again. 

"So who is it??" Max whispered loudly. 

_'Guess there's no point in hiding it…_' Tyson thought and the blush from before returned with a vengeance as he tried to say it casually. Say that name. That name of the one that he was totally gone on… "Nobody really… just……… Kai…" 

Max's eyes bugged out and he goggled, his voice heaped with amazement. "When did _this_ happen!?" 

"Does anybody really know a thing like that?" Tyson rolled his eyes, still blushing and trying to control his embarrassment. 

"I guess not…but…wow." Max said, completely shocked. 

"Yeah… heh… he is." Tyson replied, a small grin appearing on his face as he thought of their team captain – the very idea of Kai gave him a thrill of attraction. A blush once again worked its way onto Tyson's cheeks like a permanent fixture. '_I guess this means that this isn't some little thing…_' The midnight haired teen thought hazily. Telling his secret had actually made his crush on Kai even _worse_, and he was sure when he next saw Kai he'd probably give it away…"Thanks for listening to me Max, I feel a lot better now that I got that kinda out in the open." Tyson said, looking grateful. 

"Sure… no problem." The blond nodded, but he was still pretty floored. 

"I dunno what I'll do if I see him right now though, Max…" Tyson stated and looked down, fiddling with his fingerless gloves. 

"Why don't you go see a movie or something? That'd be fun and Kai wouldn't find you there!" Max suggested. 

"That's a great idea!! I'll go get Chief maybe he'll wanna come too." Tyson grinned and got up from his chair, adjusting his red baseball cap. "Hey, Max, remember…don't tell anyone else about this… okay?" 

"Gotcha." Max replied in affirmative. He wouldn't say a word.

**** 

End Part One of Two

Like it? Don't like it? Review please!


	2. A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off of this.

Author's Notes: Just another fic by me, Ranma, only it's ...Complete!! 

Thanks: dragona15, Minako, Kiina, Psycho Violinist of Silentwood, MistyEyes, Moonlit Sea, bri-hotie, Yuki-mono, I luv Kai, Mizu-Tenshi, Lady Amara, Driger&Dragoon, TLPhoenix Forever, crescente nuwedes, sexy-jess, CrazyJen, Igatona, SilveryKitsune, Rumi-Chan, DragonBlade, Yami FireKali, Ka-tsu-rina!, Lrigelbbub, Nancys-little-Obsession, and Glay! I never expected so many people to like this!! 

**The Secret**

Part Two – …a secret

It had been about fifteen minutes after Tyson's confession of a secret crush on Kai, and Max was beginning to get restless. The secret just didn't seem to want to stay sealed. Max was practically itching to tell someone else the really interesting information. The blond was walking around the hotel's gaming area and glanced at the beyblading room. 

Max spotted Ray practising with Driger and he immediately opened his big mouth. "Oh my gosh, hey Ray you'll never guess what!!" 

"What??" The Chinese blader looked up from the beystadium and caught his Driger blade as it flew out of the dish. 

Max bounded over to the other Bladebreaker. "Y'know how Tyson's been acting strangely right? Well I found out how come!" 

"Well that's good news!" Ray exclaimed, relieved. "I was beginning to worry about that. So what is it? What'd Tyson tell you?" 

"Well, Tyson said that – uh…well…" Max trailed off. 

"Well what? What did Tyson say?" Ray asked. 

_'Tyson said it was a secret…' _Max thought. '_But I can't believe he didn't tell Ray this and he told me! He must have meant to tell Ray too, he probably just didn't get around to it.' _ Max nodded to himself – that was what must have happened. 

"Okay Ray, I'll tell you… but you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay? And don't let Tyson know I told you!" Max warned the Chinese blader. 

"Um Max," Ray said uncertainly. "If Tyson didn't want you to tell anyone, then maybe it should just stay a secret." 

"Don't worry about it." Max said confidently. "Tyson will tell you this sooner or later I'm sure of it!" 

"Well… okay then. What's been going on? Does this have anything to do with the way Tyson's been acting recently?" 

"You bet it does." 

Ray perked up, interested. "So spill it already!" 

The blonde thought for a bit trying to figure out the best way to let Ray in on the news, and eventually he decided to break it to the Chinese teen a bit slowly before he went ahead with his usual 'blurt it out' approach of choice. 

"…Tyson likes guys." Max stated. 

Ray sat motionless for a moment, a mystified expression on his face. "I knew that. I mean, Tyson makes friends with a lot of bladers really easily." 

"No, no, I mean… Tyson _likes_ **guys**…." Max emphasized the words and looked at Ray meaningfully. 

"…Oh…" Ray said and stared at Max incomprehensively. Five seconds later, he continued. "…_Oh_…" The Chinese teen's eyes suddenly widened considerably, and his eyebrows shot up above his hairline. 

Max nodded solemnly. 

Ray gaped in disbelief. "But… I thought he was –" 

"I guess not!" Max chirped strangely pleased. It was not every day that he knew something that could trip up Ray's calm attitude. 

"Wow…" Ray said in awe… but then he shook his head. "You're making this up!" Ray accused, and crossed his arms. 

"What!? I am _not_! Tyson told me himself!" Max exclaimed. 

"It's bogus!" 

"_So_ untrue!" Max said defensively. "Why would I make it up!? And I know it's true because Tyson even told me who he likes!" 

"…" Ray's eyes bugged out. "…Tyson likes someone?" 

"Yeah!" 

"…Who is it??" 

"Kai." Max stated triumphantly, and then gasped, breaking out in a nervous sweat. "Uh oh… waitaminute… I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" 

"KAI?" Ray's hair stood on end… but then a spooky grin appeared on his face. "This is perfect." 

Max did a double take. "What?!" 

Ray made a fist. "Perfect… for blackmail that is!!" He exclaimed. 

"Uh…how do you mean?" Max questioned. 

"You know how Kai can't resist knowing anything that concerns Tyson… if he finds out that Tyson is keeping a secret from him, he'll go ballistic!" Ray said positively, and then continued. "…this is my break! I've been meaning to get back at Kai for using my headband to polish his dress shoes… then throw it away like nothing! Nothing!!" 

"Ray aren't you wearing your headband now though?" Max pointed to the article of clothing he was wearing identical to the one Ray was talking about. 

"This is a different one." Ray dismissed Max's observation with a shrug. "But that's beside the point. Justice must be served." 

"Okay…but, don't tell anyone I told you this…" Max pleaded. 

"Hey don't worry Max, I won't spill it." Ray answered, standing up with a smile and heading over to the doorway of the hotel's beyblading room. "Besides, you said that Tyson was going to tell everyone eventually right? Maybe this'll speed things up!" Ray called over his shoulder before walking out the door. 

Max sweat nervously and muttered under his breath. "…Right…Tyson is gonna kill me…" 

* * *

  


"Ray-" Max whispered. 

"Don't worry!" The Chinese blader replied as they entered the Bladebreaker's suite. 

Kai was in the living area facing away from the two of them. The team captain was currently sitting with a magazine in a comfortable low-backed armchair positioned to the glass door of the suite's small balcony for a view. 

Ray glanced in Kai's direction before looking back at Max. The blond followed Ray's example, but with confusion instead of determination in his eyes. 

"Time to set some wheels in motion…" The Chinese teen said under his breath… and then Ray spoke very loudly and clearly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE TYSON LIKES _THAT_ PERSON THOUGH!!" He pretended to be talking to Max, when in actuality he wanted Kai to hear what was being said. 

Max broke out into a nervous sweat. "Ray!!" The blond whispered frantically. "What are you doing!?" 

"Relax." Ray spoke lowly and calmly back. "This is just phase one of vengeful justice." 

"But! But!" Max floundered. "Stop this, you dunno if it's gonna work anyway!" 

"Yeah it will…" Ray jerked his head in Kai's direction. "See that??" 

The blond looked over at the team captain and noticed that while he and Ray had been talking, Kai had turned his head slightly so he could hear what they were saying better. 

Ray was right when he had said Kai couldn't resist knowing anything concerning Tyson, and this was _definitely_ a big thing. Hearing that Tyson liked someone had made Kai perk up in a hurry to hear what was being said. 

"Ray you can't say that Tyson likes him!" Max whispered wildly, worried that the Chinese blader was going to blab the secret to the very person it was about. 

"I wouldn't do that!" Ray whispered back. "But this is too good an opportunity…If Kai thinks Tyson likes _someone else_, don't you think he'll get bothered by it because he had no idea? He'd try and do something about it!" 

"Well… yeah… but you don't know if he'll do something good or something _bad_, Ray!" 

As they had been whispering between each other the team captain had gone completely motionless and was definitely not focusing on the magazine he held anymore. Sure enough, Kai was eavesdropping on their conversation. He could not hear much of the hushed talking, but all his mind had been able to wrap around was the fact that Tyson liked someone… a lot. And that made Kai feel… 

"AND HE'S AT THE MOVIES WITH THEM TOO?" Ray suddenly yelled out, before Max slammed a hand over the longhaired teen's mouth. 

Abruptly Kai stood up from the chair with such force that it tipped over and crashed to the floor of the suite. The dual-haired teen then swiftly walked away a deep frown on his face as he entered his single hotel room and slammed the door behind him, making the lamp on the hotel desk wobble. 

Max and Ray looked at each other with anxiety before silently moving to pick up the hotel chair from the floor. There, the beyblading magazine Kai had been reading was mangled beyond repair on the ground, and Max gulped. Ray gingerly picked up the ripped up booklet and noticed it was open to an advertisement with a picture of a heart… that Kai had ripped in two. The rest of the magazine fell apart spontaneously in his hands. 

"Uh… well… I think my plan worked…" The Chinese teen said, a little freaked out at the carnage of the magazine. 

Max nodded and the two wisely decided to stay out of Kai's way for the rest of the afternoon. 

* * *

  


A few hours later, Tyson and Kenny got back to the hotel and went back to the Bladebreaker's suite after having seen the movie. Tyson stretched and yawned widely as the Chief opened the hotel door with the keycard. 

"Hurry up and open the door, Chiieef!" The midnight haired teen complained. He was eager to talk with Max again now that he'd had some time to calm down from the overload of spilling his secret earlier… and he really wanted to see Kai. Of course that was _all_ the time, but this time he might actually try and give the team captain a hint of his feelings… if he could manage to control his blushing, and stuttering, and… 

"I _still_ don't see why you couldn't just watch that movie alone. I could have been working on the new attack ring designs!!" Kenny scolded Tyson. "And you ordered so much popcorn! And then you ate mine!!" 

"I know, I know!!" Tyson rolled his eyes. 

The two friends entered the suite and were greeted with an anxious looking Ray and Max who had jumped up and darted to stand in front of them. 

"Uh, hey guys." Tyson said bemusedly. 

"Hey Tyson…!" Max replied, looking very nervous. 

"Yeah hi Tyson." Ray said a lot more calmly, but still suspiciously uneasy. "How was the movie you guys?" The Chinese teen smiled. 

"It was pretty good!" Tyson said happily then reached up and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, looking around the suite. A silly smile spread over Tyson's face when he spied Kai's closed door. 

Ray and Max glanced at each other. 

"Is something the matter, Ray? Max?" Kenny adjusted his glasses and looked between the two bladers. 

"Oh, nope, nothing's wrong…" Max waved his hands in reassurance. 

Tyson seemed to snap out his daze at that and peered at his blond friend. "You sure buddy? You look a little pale –" 

"Tyson." Kai's stern voice sounded from behind him, and the midnight haired teen jumped in surprise. 

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed and whirled around to face his team captain. 

Kenny, Max and Ray all started and looked at the dual-haired teen as well. The Chief sighed as Kai had managed to walk up on them all silently yet _again,_ and had given them all heart attacks by doing it! Even though he hadn't been as mean and withdrawn as before, the team captain could still be pretty creepy at times. And judging from the jumpy expressions on Ray and Max's faces this was going to be one of those times. 

Kai shot a glare at Ray and Max and seemed to be satisfied when the two cringed. Then the oldest teen turned his gaze on Kenny with a look so frigid the short boy shivered in alarm. 

"Ahh…" Kenny took a step back. 

The tall teen swept his gaze back to Tyson, his angry look lessening to only a slightly put off one. "Where were you this afternoon?" Kai looked down at Tyson, their gazes locking. 

'_Oh man…' _Tyson thought as his heart began to beat faster and that blissful feeling took him over. '_He just gets more handsome every time I see him…' _Tyson clasped his hands together behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels, a dazzling grin on his face and a pink tinge on his cheeks as he looked up to answer his crush. "At the movies! We weren't training today so me and Kenny went to go see one! It was an ok show but that's only 'cause the main actor reminded me of you andahahahahaa…" The midnight haired teen trailed off into nonsensical light laughter until he abruptly shut his mouth and looked away his face glowing red. 

At Tyson's reply, Kai's expression had melted into something like sad desperation for a split second before hardening into a frown again. The team captain reached out and grasped Tyson's bare forearm, his dark eyes staring straight into the younger teen's startled blue. "…We need to talk." 

Tyson's mouth dropped open as Kai started to pull him towards his room in the suite, his long strides making Tyson stumble slightly as his arm was tugged. The world champion sent a startled and fearful look over his shoulder at the other Bladebreaker's before he was forcefully dragged through the doorway and Kai shut the door solidly behind them. 

"Oh no…" Max grabbed at his hair. "I'm a goner!" The blond rounded on the Chinese teen beside him. "Ray, look what happened!" 

Ray choked. "Hey! I never expected Kai to get _that_ jealous!" He replied in defence. 

"Would one of you mind telling me what's going on!?" Kenny asked shrilly. 

"Er… it's just one big misunderstanding…" Max stated. 

"Tyson had a secret. He told Max the secret. But Max couldn't keep the secret, so we kind of said some things that made Kai get all…weird..." Ray explained. 

The Chief looked from Max to Ray then sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Ahh I wish I hadn't asked!!"

* * *

  


_'He found out. Kai found out! HOW did he find out?? Oh man…_' Tyson's panicky thoughts raced through his mind, and all of them were stemmed from the conclusion that Kai had found out about his crush. On him. And obviously his team captain wasn't happy about it. '_He's probably disgusted…_' Tyson's heart plummeted to his feet at that particular notion and his hands clenched nervously into the sheets of the bed Kai had told him to sit down on. 

Said team captain was currently standing in front of Tyson with his hands fisted at his sides uncomfortably. 

"Tyson-" Kai started, and then paused as if he were unsure how to continue. "I thought that-" The dual-haired teen cut himself off and crossed his arms looking away from the boy sitting on his hotel bed. 

"Why were you at the movies with the Chief?" Kai asked somewhat sourly. 

"Uh, well I…" Tyson stumbled over his reply, incredibly puzzled why Kai was asking him _that_. "I just didn't wanna go alone, I guess…" 

The older boy turned and seemed to stare right through Tyson. The younger teen's heart started to race when Kai stepped forward and sat down on the bed as well, crossing his legs. 

Kai stared at the opposite wall. "…Do you like him?" He questioned. 

Tyson looked at Kai in confusion for a second before he realized what the other teen was getting at. "…like KENNY!?" Tyson exclaimed shocked, and laughed a bit. "T-That's crazy! I already-" The tanned teen suddenly bit his lip and glanced at Kai out of the corner of his eyes quickly, fearing he had just given it away. 

Something in Kai's expression seemed to change as he processed Tyson's exclamation and anxious behaviour. The team captain's eyes lost some of their hardness but still harboured wariness within them. The dual-haired teen turned to study Tyson, looking the other teen up and down for any sign of… whatever he was looking for. 

"Well then, if you don't like him… who do you _really_ like?" Kai questioned, a small frown quickly appearing once again on his face, and shifting on the bed. The move had brought him closer to Tyson. The midnight haired teen's face was slowly being set aflame and his hands were shaking badly at Kai's closeness and his guarded tone of voice. 

"U-um…w-well…" Tyson stuttered out, totally embarrassed at the way he couldn't seem to talk intelligently around his crush and at the revealing question Kai was asking him. '_He doesn't know!'_ Tyson's mind shouted and his heart beat madly in the thrill of Kai not knowing his secret… but being so close to it. _'I could tell him now…I could just say it…I could-'_

"I know you've been hiding something, Tyson." The team captain stated bluntly cutting off Tyson's thoughts, his tone accusing and slightly… upset? But that couldn't be right. Why would Kai be troubled that he was keeping something to himself for once… 

"You've been distracted for weeks." Kai stated. "Your beyblading has gotten lousy." The dual-haired teen uncrossed his legs and stood up, staring down at the world champion with an unreadable look. "I don't know why I even bothered to help reform the team." Kai said, and then turned to exit the room. 

"No! Wait, Kai!" Tyson jumped up from the hotel bed and put out a hand to stop his team captain from leaving. His mind searched frantically for what to say, but his mouth worked faster. "I-I've… got a crush!" Tyson blurted out. 

And Kai froze in his tracks. 

Tyson's mouth went dry. '_It's now or never, I guess… He would've found out for real sooner or later…_' The midnight haired teen thought, trying to gather some courage. '_If I tell him and he leaves, it won't be that bad because he was gonna leave anyway…_' Tyson swallowed and continued from his outburst. "That's…that's why I've been distracted…" 

"So… you _do _like someone." Kai said, turning around to face the younger boy. "I thought that was it." A strained half-smirk planted itself on the older teen's face. "Who's the unlucky person, Tyson?" 

The younger teen flushed at that, and looked at his feet. His hands clenched at the baggy material of his shorts in anxiety. He stole a look up at Kai who was waiting for his answer, before replying, his voice tinged with nervousness, embarrassment, affection and the ever-present feeling of hope that this crush was more important than even he knew. "W-well he's…he's standing right in front of me…" 

And Kai's face seemed to crack. Slowly, the team captain's smirk disappeared and those dark eyes widened, a stunned look on his face. 

The two bladers stood in an awkward silence for a while before Tyson suddenly slapped a hand behind his head and looked like he had just made the greatest joke in history. Ridiculous laugher came from his abruptly smiling face and he gestured wildly with his hands. "Hahahahaa! Actually, Kai…forget I said all that!" '_Oh man I can't believe I…stupid!'_ Tyson inwardly yelled at himself, his heart plunging to his toes, the feeling in his chest like the one in an elevator speeding downwards. 

"I'll just be… going now…" Tyson said, quickly moving to step around Kai and get out of his hotel room before he humiliated himself even more. 

Kai reached out and caught Tyson's arm, stopping the younger teen before he could walk out. "Tyson-" Kai started and the shorter boy looked up at him then, his face flushed with colour, passion and embarrassment. Kai let his grip on the other boy's arm slip away. 

The emotions surging across Tyson's face were enough for Kai to see that what he had said before was genuine. His large blue eyes told him all the secret feelings he needed to know. Strong – powerful – affection was there, along with defiance, too. It was the first time in weeks that Tyson had looked at him this way, and he had _definitely_ missed it. 

Kai's gaze travelled in a little circle around Tyson's face and then landed back on the younger teen's gorgeous eyes. 

Tyson made him feel like he could… 

Kai leaned down spontaneously and pressed his lips to Tyson's for a brief instant before the duel haired teen pulled back. They both stared at each other before they each hastily looked away. 

Tyson's face was a hot red, and he bit his lip softly in shocked, nervous happiness. The team captain's eyebrows had angled down and his mouth was curved unhappily in an effort to act like he hadn't enjoyed what he had just done. The faint pink tinge to his cheeks, however, gave it away that he was feeling the opposite. 

Both bladers dared glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and their gazes locked for a split second before they looked away _again_, Tyson blushing even more badly than before, and Kai's sour look dissolving. 

The team captain crossed his arms and shifted his stance, not looking at Tyson, while the midnight haired teen twisted his hands together behind his back, not even trying to hide his glowing red face as he turned to gaze at the older boy. 

"Um… so…" Tyson started tentatively. "You kissed me." 

Kai cleared his throat uneasily and took a breath before looking into Tyson's eyes once again. "Did that…bother you?" 

"W-wha- n-no way!!" Tyson exclaimed immediately, and then he ducked his head and continued somewhat… shyly? Kai allowed himself an amused 'Hm' as Tyson quickly continued. "Cause I… well you already know that I've got… a major crush on you." 

Something rushed through Kai's body at that confession and he stepped closer to the shorter teen causing Tyson to look at him with a small smile and a pink blush. 

"…Close your eyes." Kai said, and the younger teen instantly complied, his large blue eyes closing and his face tilting upward, those lips slightly pouted subconsciously for another kiss. Kai let his eyes slip closed as well and leaned in more slowly this time, closing the distance between them. 

Their mouths met and their lips lingered against each other for a while longer than before, savouring the sweet feeling of the kiss, until they both pulled back and opened their eyes. The two stared at each other more openly now, both trying to find the secrets in the others eyes. 

"I guess I'll uh… see you at dinner…?" The world champion asked, smiling widely after a while, his face lighting up. 

"…Yeah." The team captain replied, watching as Tyson made his way across the room. But then the other teen stopped and suddenly whirled around, running back over to him and putting his tanned hands on Kai's bare shoulders. Tyson stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kai swiftly on the mouth one more time before letting go and darting back to the door. With a coy grin thrown over his shoulder, Tyson left Kai's hotel room to the main suite, shutting the door behind him. 

After a few seconds, when Kai was sure that the younger boy had gone completely, the dark eyed teen let himself fall backwards onto his comfy hotel bed, his body bouncing slightly on the mattress. Staring at the ceiling, Kai slowly brought a hand up to touch his lips. 

_'Unlucky?…Yeah right._' He thought to himself.

* * *

  


The midnight haired teen took his hand off the doorknob and turned around to the rest of the Bladebreaker's that had been waiting in the living area for the holder of Dragoon to come out of Kai's room. 

Tyson tried to hold his expression neutral, but a wide smile soon appeared on his face. The others blinked, gaping in astonishment at Tyson's happiness. _That_ had been the last thing that they had been prepared for. 

"Tyson, what happened??" Kenny questioned, frazzled. 

"What'd he say!?" Max exclaimed. 

"What did you and Kai talk about?" Ray asked, his eyebrows rose in interest. 

Not even noticing his friends shocked looks Tyson grinned, a small blush on his cheeks. "Sorry guys!" The midnight haired teen replied laughing and then lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "…But it's a secret."

* * *

  


End 

I just wanna say Thank You! To everybody who reads my Tyson and Kai fanfics, and to everybody who writes about them as well!! 

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please! 


End file.
